guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Abaddon's Mouth (mission)
Objectives Open the Door of Komalie. * Disable the seals to power down the Onyx Gate. * Climb the path into Abaddon's Mouth. * Break the magical seals holding closed the Door of Komalie. *'BONUS' Free the Ghost of Leah Stone and then escort her to an island that she wants to reside in. Walkthrough Primary Tip 1: Before you go, it is highly advised to have three of your party members be non-projectile spellcasters. There are several patrols on walls that can't be hit with projectile attacks, and it is easier to nuke them from a distance than attack them later. Tip 2: Everyone should try to bring at least one interrupt. It makes dealing with Mursaat and Ether Seals much easier. Tip 3: A bonder monk works well in this mission due to the lack of enemies with enchantment removal. Tip 4: A hybrid Energy denial / Interrupt Mesmer makes this mission much easier. Consider bringing Gwen if you lack a Mesmer player - but keep a tight reign on her aggro when fighting the ether seal above the initial two bosses or she will run away from the seal, back, and down to pull in those bosses behind you. Once you begin the mission, head west (follow the purple path) until you see Vizier Khilbron popping up. He will tell you to hurry and help you by casting Chimera of Intensity and Quickening Zephyr. Down the path, there will be a fortress-like structure with a couple of Jade Armors in front of it. The entrance has an Ether Seal blocking it. As a general rule in this mission, always lure enemies a few at a time. So, lure the armors away, then take them out. Next, take out the two groups of Jade Bows on the top left and right of the entrance. Use Elementalists and Rangers if you can. Be warned, there are at least three patrols (two on the right; one on the left) that come around to the Jade Bows; either time yourself to take the Jade Bows out while the patrols are away, or take them out as well. Each patrol is made of two Mursaat spell-casters. Don't be afraid to retreat if necessary - breaching the fort is probably the hardest part of the mission. Chimera of Intensity is a strong enchantment, but by no means does it render you invincible. The party-wide speed buff will help you escape quite easily, and most of the enemies won't follow further than the entrance of the fort. After you clear the walls, break open the Ether Seal and take out the Jade Armors behind it. There are a few Mursaat patrols wandering around. Take them out too. To the southeast of the entrance (walk straight up the ramp from the entrance) there should be an enclosure (point 1) with a large group in it. You need to go through the gate in this enclosure. Here is what you need to do: # Take out the two Mursaat spell-casters; they are patrolling and will come up to you from the enclosure. # Lure and take out the Jade Bows in the middle of the enclosure. # Go up the ramp to the right of the gate, where there is a group of Jade Bows and a seal; lure the bows and take them out. # Break the seal quickly, as this will usually cause the two bosses guarding the gate to come up from the enclosure to get you. # Destroy the two bosses. # Go down into the enclosure and up the other ramp. Destroy the other group of Jade Bows and the other seal. Alternatively, you can lure the bosses out from their enclosure before attempting to break the Ether Seal. Another alternative is to simply skip the bosses. The only creatures that must be destroyed in order to open the gate are the two Ether Seals. Once they're dead, the gate opens, and you can just run straight past the bosses. They are firmly anchored to the gate and will not follow you very far past it; you're safe by the time you reach the location of the Mursaat monk. (This strategy obviously assumes that you have no other reason to want to kill the bosses, such as skill captures.) Now the gate is open, so go through it. There will be two groups of Jade Armors and a Mursaat Monk here. As soon as you get near the Monk, it will run for the Jade. If you kill it before it reaches them, the Jade will remain "off" and will not move or attack. Finish them off. Follow the path: you will get to a group of Jade Armors guarding another seal. Behind that seal (point 2), you will find two bosses. Lure them, as a few other groups are behind them. Next, you will reach another seal, guarded by Jade Bows on the wall. Take out the Bows with Rangers and Elementalists before destroying the seal. Past the seal, you will get to a forked uphill ramp that leads to yet another seal (point 3), guarded by two bosses. Lure them away from the seal, finish them off and break the seal. After going through this seal, you are all set for the final battle. The Vizier will appear to tell you what to do: you will have to destroy the six seals that lock the Door of Komalie. Each time you break a seal, a group of three Seal Guards will come out from the seal; they are worthless and basically tickle your party members. Starting about 30 seconds later, three Mursaat Guardians will come one-by-one from the north and south edges of the map (either two from the north and one from the south, or two from the south and one from the north, randomly). So, take the seals out, it is advised you take no more than two at a time. After breaking the seals, wait for all three Mursaat coming from the north and south, and take them out. Only then should you progress to the next set of seals. A party with a lot of offensive firepower can try to quickly eliminate all the seals and trigger the cut-scene, since the Mursaat Guardians vanish as soon as it starts. Once you break all six seals, you will see a cut-scene and then you will need to fight one Burning Titan, which is surprisingly easy. Once that is done, another cut-scene will be shown and the mission will be complete. Note: Because the cut-scene plays immediately after the final seal is broken and all enemies on the map disappear, it is possible to take one seal after another taking most of them down within a minute or two with enough dps. A decent monk duo can easily hold off from the pressure of a few mursaat, seals and seal guardians while the rest of your team finish off the seals. Do not attempt this without a confident team and suitable build. Bonus The bonus in this mission is to free the Ghost of Leah Stone and then escort her to an island that she wants to reside in. The bonus follows the green path on the map. Leah is at point A. Take out every monster on your way to that point except the last seal, which is by the docked boats. This seal is holding Leah. Leave it for now and follow the green path, clearing out any monster that might come close to this path. Most notably: * At point B, after you cross the fire pit, there will be a few patrols here: some Dryders, Flesh Golems and Mahgo Hydras. Make sure you wait and take out all the patrols passing by. * At point C, there will be two bosses: an Eidolon and a Behemoth boss with a couple of Dryders. * At point D (or at some point between C and D), you will be met by two Wurms. Make sure to take them out. After you clear the way, go back and break the seal at point A and speak to Leah. She will follow you, but she is excruciatingly slow at first. Note: She will follow you up the ramp and then turn and start going back to where she came from, but on the upper ramp. Then she will snap out of it and come back and go through the gate. (This is intentional - because she walks up the ramp you are forced to clear the Mursaat which reside there, making the bonus a bit harder to "run".) Note: Leah sets her own path. It is imperative that you follow the exact path laid out in the mission map, because she will only follow that one. Note: If you're really unlucky, an aberrant chest spawn will in Leah's path will prevent her from proceeding forward. The only way to obtain the bonus is to restart. Warning: Leah will dissipate if she stays in the fortress for long. If you do not open the seal at point 1 before you set her free, then (right now) when she gets up the ramp she will stay lost and dissipate. Once she is outside the gate (point 1), she will start running. She engages monsters and will need constant supervision. It thus makes sense to clear the way before breaking the seal to free her. She takes damage from walking through lava, so it is wise to have a monk to heal her along the way. When she gets to point D, she will thank you and you will complete the bonus. Hard Mode It is possible to do this mission with heroes/henchmen. It is however advised that you bring an interrupting character to tackle the mursaat bosses. Creatures NPCs *Ghost ** 15 Leah Stone *Human ** 20 Vizier Khilbron *Seer ** 30 Ancient Seer Monsters *Abomination ** 24 Flesh Golem *Behemoth ** 28 Crag Behemoth *Dryder ** 24 Dark Flame Dryder *Ghost ** 10 Seal Guard *Hydra ** 24 Mahgo Hydra *Jade ** 24 Jade Armor ** 24 Jade Bow *Mursaat **24 Mursaat Guardian ** 24 Mursaat Monk ** 24 Mursaat Necromancer ** 24 Mursaat Mesmer ** 24 Ether Seal ** 24 Mursaat Elementalist *Titan ** 28 Titan *Undead ** 30 Lich Lord (cutscene only) *Wurm ** 28 Wurm Bosses (elite skill captures) *Behemoth ** 28 Snyk the Hundred Tongue → Barrage (at or near A, B, C, or D) *Dryder ** 28 Spindle Agonyvein → Restore Condition ** 28 Goss Darkweb → Soul Leech ** 28 Plexus Shadowhook → Fevered Dreams :These Dryders share their spawns with common mobs and may not appear. *Jade ** 28 Cairn the Destroyer → Devastating Hammer ** 28 Cairn the Relentless → Oath Shot *Mursaat ** 28 Willa the Unpleasant → Aura of Faith ** 28 Sarlic the Judge → Life Transfer ** 28 Mercia the Smug → Energy Surge ** 28 Optimus Caliph → Thunderclap *Phantom ** 24 Eidolon → Mist Form (at or near A, B, C, or D) Dialogues Briefing from Blade Warrior Olivio. Cutscene 1 Cutscene 2 Follow-up *The players will be in Hell's Precipice at the completion of this mission. Notes *There is a Seer at point X who will infuse your armor. Kill the Eidolon to get the Spectral Essence at point C. *This mission is the only place where you can capture the elites Restore Condition, Soul Leech, and Fevered Dreams. *There are exactly six Mursaat/Jade bosses, so you are always guaranteed to have an elite or two available for capture at some point in the mission (unless both of your classes are Factions / Nightfall exclusive). This is useful for removing any death penalty. *If you kill the Mursaat Monk standing behind the gate after the first pair of bosses before he reaches the Jade Bows behind him, the Bows will not move or attack. There is some dispute as to whether this is a bug or by design. Game lore suggests this is by design, as the Jade are merely lifeless automatons that would presumably require a Mursaat to activate them. *Abaddon's Mouth is named after the outcast god Abaddon. This is presumably because the Door of Komalie, contained in the mountain, leads to The Foundry of Failed Creations, in Abaddon's realm. category:Prophecies_missions